


playing doctor

by amante



Series: 2017 "the 100" kink meme fills [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Broken Bones, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Hospital Sex, Married!Kabby, Playing Doctor, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amante/pseuds/amante
Summary: It would be nice if Abby would stop looking at him with anger in her eyes every time she stops by his hospital bed. It’s not as if Marcus planned on falling off a ladder and breaking his leg, but it happened, and now he’s stuck in medical. It wouldn’t hurt for her to smile at him, give him some cuddles, maybe let her hands linger on his clothes, unbutton her shirt…





	playing doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mid-season 4 on the assumption that all of Skaikru would end up in the bunker together.

It would be nice if Abby would stop looking at him with anger in her eyes every time she stops by his hospital bed. It’s not as if he planned on falling off a ladder and breaking his leg, but it happened, and now he’s stuck in medical. A really fucking fantastic place to be knowing you’ve got at least four more years trapped inside this large bunker while the world burns around you. There’s barely anything to do in the bunker for entertainment, let alone when trapped in the medical wing. Abby could do with being more sympathetic to his condition.

Instead she goes through his status updates quickly, answers his questions abruptly, and won’t even give him so much as a peck on the lips. Clarke says her mother doesn’t mean to be a bitch – Clarke’s words, not his, definitely not his – but that Abby simply doesn’t know how to deal with the fear of losing him. He supposes it would have been a shock to race into medical to perform emergency surgery on your own husband.

Still, it wouldn’t hurt for her to smile at him, give him some cuddles, maybe let her hands linger on his clothes, unbutton her shirt…

Marcus thinks he may go crazy lying in this bed. He’s been confined here for a week now and all he’s been able to do is read, watch old films on the tablet (God bless Raven Reyes for reverse-engineering tablets for everyone) and jerk off when no one is around. It would be nice to have Abby around to help him. It may or may not have been a long-standing fantasy of his to have her play the sexy doctor, and he’s hinted at it many times before, but alas, his wife is doing the opposite.

“Your x-rays look good. The rod is holding everything in place. Unfortunately, we don’t have stem cell treatment like on the Ark so you’ll still need to stay here at least another week before we can get you on crutches,” Abby says, her mouth a pursed line, then turns on her heel to leave.

“That’s it?” Marcus calls out after her, pissed off now.

“Excuse me?” Abby hisses.

“No ‘oh babe that looks so painful, let me kiss it better’? No ‘honey, let me cuddle up against you because it’s been a week and I haven’t even looked at you properly’?” He snarls.

“Oh, that’s what you want from me, a kiss? Some cuddles? Sure, I’d love to kiss my reckless, idiot husband who almost got himself killed for no fucking reason!”

“Almost killed? I only broke my leg!” he exclaims.

“You fell off a ladder trying to catch a mouse for a dare,” her voice has gone deep and low and he’s starting to think maybe she’s right to be angry at him. “We are stuck inside this hell hole for four more fucking years. And for some unknown reason I’d prefer to be stuck here with the huge fucking idiot that is you rather than be a widow for the second time!”

Small people are surprisingly scary when they’re angry and Marcus gulps, watching as she quivers on the spot, her hands balled into fists. Tears are threatening to spill from her eyes and he suddenly feels completely guilty for everything. She must have been so scared; she has every right to be angry at him for injuring himself so badly.

“Abby, I… I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to…”

“Shut up,” she hisses.

“I fucked up. I’m sorry, babe, I-”

“ _Shut up_!”

And then she’s storming towards him, climbing onto the bed to straddle his waist and look down at him, her face full of rage and protectiveness. He exhales slowly, watching her eyes dart over his face and down his chest, fingers tangling in the hospital gown he’s wearing. He doesn’t know if she’s about to slap him or kiss him with the way she’s been acting lately.

“You’ve been fantasising about me playing the sexy doctor, right?” she asks him.

“Uhh.”

Is that a trick question? She seems angry right now but she’s also straddling him, so he starts getting a questionable boner.

“Then let’s play doctor."

She leans in to bite down on his collarbone, sinking her teeth in harshly until his skin breaks a little and she tastes bitter blood on her tongue. He hisses in pain, but still his dick grows harder like it always does when she dominates him.

“Oh no, looks like you’ve got a bite on your shoulder. Poor baby, want me to kiss it better?”

“Yes,” he says, sounding too eager for his own good.

She glares at him and leans in to lick at the small graze she’s caused, sweeping her tongue over his collarbone multiple times. She won’t admit it but she too has fantasised about playing doctor, and while she’s incredibly mad at him, she’s also getting more and more turned on by the second. His large cock pressed against her groin isn’t helping matters at all. Damn this insufferable man.

“And do you have any other injuries?” she says, intending for it to come out harshly again but finds her voice has turned breathless.

Marcus grins, hearing the moment his wife shifts from angry to aroused. He lifts his hips as best he can to grind his hard cock up against her – it’s rather difficult with one of his legs in a cast.

“Yes doctor, I do.”

“Where is it?” she asks, resisting the urge to grind down against his cock, breathing heavily. She needs to gain back her control; she can’t just give in like this.

He glances down between his legs pointedly.

“Aww, poor thing,” she murmurs, voice sickly-sweet. “It must hurt so much to have your head stuck up your ass.”

Marcus swallows and looks up at her to give her what he hopes is his best puppy dog expression. Abby glares at him a moment longer before shaking her head and leaning in to kiss him gently, gripping him by the shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

“You idiot, you idiot,” she says, then pulls back to bite down on his lower lip quite harshly. “Oh no, another injury. I better kiss that better.”

They make out for a while, mouths meeting lazily, his hands wrapping around her back and her hands tangling in his hair. She has missed him this last week, hating her nights spent alone in their bed, hating him for being so reckless. She doesn’t know what she’d do without him, especially not trapped underground. She melts against him, tangling her hands in his thick hair as their kiss grows hotter and faster. Her tongue is delving against his, fighting for dominance as his hard erection pulses between them, hot and heavy and making her ache.

Through the fog of lust she realises he’s starting to strain upwards against her and her medical training takes over. She pulls back from him and pushes down on his shoulders so he’s lying back in the pillows.

“Uh-uh. You need to _rest_ ,” she hisses, rolling her hips and pressing her groin against his. “Let me do all the work.”

“Yes, Doctor Griffin,” he gasps, his hands falling to her hips.

“Let’s get this gown off so I can assess your injuries,” she says, shifting off the bed to help tug the garment off him.

He’s left in his boxers on the bed, his chest heaving with arousal. She casts a longing eye along his strong chest and down to his obvious erection, avoiding looking at his broken leg.

“Be right back. Don’t touch yourself,” she orders.

She disappears for a few moments to lock the door and change her outfit. She strips naked to just her bra, then finds a white lab coat from the rack (thank you fully-equipped death cult bunker) and buttons it up just around her waist. She puts her stethoscope back around her neck and grabs a pen light before returning to him. The effect is instantaneous. Marcus’ jaw drops open and she sees his dick jump in his boxers.

“So, Mr Kane, what seems to be the problem?”

“Oh doc… I’m in so much pain,” he groans.

“That’s awful, let me see…” Abby walks over to the bed, straddling him again.

She takes the pen light and turns it on, scrutinising his face. He did have a few bruises from his fall but they’ve healed now. She’s bending low over him and she knows the moment he notices her lack of a shirt when he gasps and tugs the lab coat open wider around her.

“Doc, that’s…”

“I know I’m dressed a little inappropriately but trust me, I will still give you the very best treatment…” she whispers, fucking him with her eyes.

_Fuck_ , he has the best wife ever. Marcus is practically about to explode over how sexy this is. She’s so much hotter than any fantasy, and god her breasts look fantastic in that bra. He wants to grind his dick up against her but with the way she’s straddling him it’s not possible. He’s leaking with arousal and he wants to bury himself in her heat.

She then turns her attentions to his chest, scanning the light over his muscles and pressing kisses to his entire chest. She tugs on his nipples and scrapes her nails down his pecs until he moans loudly. She loves having him at her mercy, letting her touch him how she pleases.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with you externally… let me check out your heart to be sure,” she says, voice dripping with arousal.

Abby takes out the stethoscope and listens to his heart for a couple of seconds, its constant rhythm soothing her worries away. She reaches behind her and grabs his cock suddenly, giggling when his heart actually skips a beat. She’s eager to fuck him, her pussy is leaking and she grinds down against his tip, her hand holding the base and his balls through his boxers.

“My, my, I think we’ve found the problem…”

“Yes, Doctor, fuck… it’s all _swollen_ and it _aches_ ,” he says, desperate for her to give his member more attention.

“I’ll bet… this is a _huge_ cock you’ve got here… it must be _hard_ coping with it,” she says, squeezing his heavy balls.

She moans as she grinds down onto his cock, its long, thick length pressed up against her groin. Unable to wait much longer she shifts and pulls his boxers down to expose him, then guides his length inside her aching cunt.

“Ohhh fuck,” she gasps, sinking down until most of his length is inside her.

“ _Fuck_ , Abby,” he moans, his hands reaching for her hips to unbutton the lab coat around her waist. He needs to see her pussy taking his cock. The view is incredible.

She lifts off him and then slams back down onto his length. His hard member disappears inside her tight, wet walls, sending shock waves of pleasure through both of them. Abby sets a punishing pace; wringing her pleasure out of him, riding him hard and fast and not giving either of them a chance to catch their breath. She’s still angry with him for being a reckless idiot, wants to punish him for it. Her cunt takes him deeper and deeper with every bounce until his entire length is buried inside her.

Abby sounds like a pornstar as her moans take on a scream-like quality. His dick is hitting her g-spot as she rides him and she starts frantically rubbing her clit, wanting more, more, _more_. His hands find her breasts, grabbing at them over her bra and playing with her nipples. She gasps as he clamps them tight the way she likes and feels the pleasure inside her reaching a critical point.

“Fu-u-u-u-ck, I’m gonna come… I’m gonna – ”

A particularly loud scream escapes her as she finally tips over the edge. Her orgasm crashes over her and she feels a strong stream of hot liquid gush out of her pussy and over his chest. She feels incredible, her cunt pulsing with pleasure and her entire body shaking with it.

“Jesus fucking Christ, God, Abby… you’re so… fuck, that’s so, fuck, I’m –”

He can’t hold on any longer with her squirting all over him. He slams his hips up into her a few times and moans loudly as he releases inside her in fast, heavy gushes. He collapses into the pillows, feeling like he’s just had his brains fucked out of his body through his dick. Abby moans and falls onto the mattress beside him, gasping for air and feeling his cum leak out of her cunt. She cuddles into him happily as she comes back to earth.

“Don’t you ever break anything ever again.”


End file.
